


Bottom-Gold Checkmate

by NieRville



Series: ShuMako Fantasies [2]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Emotional Sex, F/F, F/M, Femdom, Makoto Being Sub for A Change, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Ren and Makoto love each other so much, Sex Object Ren Amamiya, Superdom Hifumi Togo, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 21:12:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13796460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NieRville/pseuds/NieRville
Summary: Ren is home alone and he gets a text from Makoto and Hifumi, who's there to bring some extra spice.It starts out as pure porn, but develops into something much more emotional and intimate. It's still very much a ShuMako fic. I'm very proud of this one.





	Bottom-Gold Checkmate

Ren was sitting alone in his attic. He had been on a dinner date with Makoto. When they'd parted, Makoto had bumped into Hifumi again and they had gone off together, probably to talk about shogi again. Ren thought that had been that and he was working out alone at home, smelling of fresh sweat.

Then his phone beeped.

MY QUEEN  
Hey, we ended up in Yongen. Can we come in?

He texted ”come on over”. He was wearing his workout pants and his white t-shirt, somewhat sweaty already. Sojiro had left, so he went downstairs to stand by the door.

The girls came in a couple of minutes. He saw through the door that they were blushing and even giggling some. Ren opened the door and then Makoto took Hifumi by the hand and led her in.

”Can we go to your room?” Makoto had a glint in her eye. Her hair was wet, although it wasn't raining outside.

”Looks like you've made up your mind”, he said with a smirk.

Makoto kept hold of Hifumi's hand and started walking. Hifumi took Ren by the hand and said ”You come, too”. She, too, had wet hair. They both smelled fresh.

They came upstairs. Makoto turned around and tried to kiss Hifumi on the lips. Ren was surprised by what was happening, but also super excited. Hifumi, though, put her finger in front of Makoto's lips and denied the kiss. Makoto looked somewhat baffled, and then, Hifumi turned around, framed Ren's face by her slender hands, and kissed him full on the mouth. Ren opened his. Hifumi inserted her tongue.

Hifumi pulled her face away and said, ”Now, Makoto! Handcuffs!” She let go of Ren and went to Makoto, who pulled out a pair of handcuffs from her belt. Hifumi kissed her full on the mouth, too, and kept on kissing. She pushed Makoto further and further back, until they collapsed on Ren's bed. Ren saw Makoto bend her legs at Hifumi's ass, moving with pleasure. They were kissing passionately and had apparently forgotten all about the handcuffs.

But they hadn't, because suddenly Hifumi got up, took the handcuffs, and cuffed Makoto. 

”Stay”, she said, and got up. Makoto lay on the bed, black-clad legs spread, writhing with pleasure, but her face showing true surprise, or a lustful shock. Hifumi turned her back on Makoto and looked at Ren, three meters away. She reached down beneath her own skirt and started lowering her black tights. Her ass was pointing toward Makoto, but she looked at Ren. Elegantly she took the tights off and laid her soft, small toes on the floor. They were painted white, but with tiny crimson kanji written on them.

She took the tights in the other fist. Then Hifumi reached down beneath her skirt again and took off black lace panties. She strode towards Ren and placed the wet panties across his mouth. Ren kept them in his mouth that was like a slit now. They smelled womanly and tasted delicious. They were so wet that Ren kept wondering what the girls had been doing before coming here.

The slave was now ready, and Hifumi put her tights around Ren's neck and guided him toward Makoto. She was walking first, though, and kept her eyes on Ren. Ren couldn't look anywhere else but her eyes — she was that intimidating.

Hifumi on a devilish smile, and then she lowered herself on Makoto's face. Of course, Ren couldn't see what was happening beneath the skirt, but Hifumi closed her eyes a little and moaned. When her eyes were open, she kept them on Ren. By pure presence alone, she commanded Ren to watch at her face only — the face reflecting every little thing that the handcuffed Makoto did to her with her lips and tongue. She looked kissable and desirable and fuckable. Ren wanted to pull out his dick and fuck them both to oblivion; and every now and then, Ren approached Hifumi's face, but Hifumi just tightened the tights on his neck then.

The dragon wasn't fully selfish, though, and sometimes she pulled Ren down to her face and gave him kisses on his panty-tied mouth.

Hifumi also had other plans very soon.

”Makoto, do you know what I'm going to do next?”

”N...”

”Keep your lips on me and don't speak”, she barked. ”It was a rhetorical question!”

Hifumi let go of the tights and said, ”I'm going to show my titties to your boyfriend.”

Slowly, she used her slender fingers to open, one by one, the buttons in her jacket. She left it on and revealed the white button-up shirt underneath. Her nipples were erect and shone through the shirt — she wasn't wearing a bra.

”Do you want to see more, Joker?”, she asked.

She knew they were Phantom Thieves, but she had never addressed with their Metaverse names before.

”Mm... Mistress, please, let me see.”

”See what?”

”Mistress... Let me see... your breasts.”

”Do you hear that, Makoto? I'm unbuttoning my shirt right now. So that he, too, can touch them and kiss them.”

The surprise was apparent on Ren's face and Hifumi enjoyed it. She played around on her buttons and continued.

”Mm... Makoto licks them really good. And her fingers, they're.... so soft and she knows how to squeeze the nipples just right. And... AHHH!” Hifumi threw her head back in desire. Makoto was apparently good at cunnilingus, too.

”...and the touch of her tongue is... paradise...”, she said. ”Do you want to touch them, too?” Her shirt was already open.

”I do.”

”What?”

”I want to touch your breasts, Mistress.”

”Mmm.... too bad... I kind of want to touch them, too!” Hifumi fingered her breasts and cupped them. ”Say... Describe them! Say how much you want them. Let her hear it, too.”

Ren gulped. ”Your breasts are... divine. They're round and firm. The nipples are small and hard and I can't wait to suck on them. I want to sink my head to your chest and worship you. I want to lick them until you cum on Makoto's face.” All the while Hifumi's face showed pleasure and reacted to what Makoto was doing to her, hearing those words.

”Get on with it, then!”

Ren obeyed. Makoto was lying on the bed and Hifumi was sitting on her face, so he kneeled on the bed in between Makoto's legs. Once firmly in position, he closed his lips on her left nipple. Hifumi instantly tensed up: that was a sensitive spot. Ren eased his pull, but she was quick to reply.

”Harder!”

Harder? Apparently Hifumi could take a quite a lot more, but Ren started with a soft, sucking pull. She let out a moan that clearly said ”more”. Ren sucked harder, and harder, and harder. When Hifumi seemed to be able to take on even more, he bit into the nipple. Immediately her body tensed up, she let out a high, long, satisfied cry. Her skinny figure showed the muscles and tendons tensing up, and her skin was blushing. 

Damn, she came fast. Was Hifumi really getting this much kicks out of this or had the girls warmed up that much already?

They had wet hair. Had they been to the bathhouse? It was often very quiet this time of the week, so the girls might have started out in the bath and continued in the dressing room...

Jealousy rose up and started burning Ren's face. At the same time, his dick was responding to the thought of the girls fondling one another in the hot bath... and in the empty, silent dressing room, trying not to make noise, and careful that they would hear anyone coming in... Without his permission? Ren and Makoto had talked trying out a threesome, true, but insecurity raised its head now.

He didn't know how to be or what to feel. Ren was getting confused. Luckily, Hifumi had something in mind.

”Thank you, Makoto. Thank you, Ren.” Hifumi sighed. ”That was... delightful. Makoto, I'm going to suck your boyfriend's cock now.”

Ren's erection shot up again, and then Hifumi had already placed her slightly trembling fingers on his pants. The erection was clear through them and Hifumi stroked his dick through the pants a few times. Lightly. After she deemed Ren had had enough of that kind of teasing, she planted a kiss on the mound. The fabric was soft and thing enough to feel the mouth through it. Ren felt he was going crazy from the teasing and conflicting emotions.

Next up: balls. But Hifumi didn't just do it through the work out pants. She lowered those and slipped her fingers under Ren's briefs, but touched them first with her nails. It teased Ren just the right way and he squirmed in pleasure.

”Makoto, I'm touching Ren's balls right now. I wonder if I should suck them now? Or maybe...”

Hifumi moved the briefs so that Ren's balls and cock came out from underneath. 

”Would you like me to suck your cock, Ren?” Hifumi asked. Ren's face and his thoughts were pure desire. ”Would you?”

Ren gulped and managed to nod. 

”Say it. Say my name, too.”

”Hifumi-chan, please suck my cock.”

Makoto's pelvis shot upwards. She was hot and thirsted for touch, too.

”Oh... I think Makoto would like some cock, too.” Hifumi raised a finger to her lips. ”I'm at a loss, here... What's my best move?”

Seemingly pondering at the best move, Hifumi moved her face closer to Ren's cock, rock hard. Ren looked at her face, which then turned upwards to look at him beguilingly. She kept the eye contact and opened her lips. 

”I'd like a taste”, she said, and took the tip of Ren's cock into her mouth. The wet touch sent a wave of pleasure through Ren. Next up was a slight sucking pull, like she was sucking juice from a fruit. More pleasure, more, more.

Then she let go, and Ren's wet cock tasted air again. He grunted in pleasure, but otherwise did well as the silent slave, gagged with his girlfriend's panties.

”Now, then...”, Hifumi said, ”I think I'll...” She talked like she was a succubus playing shogi; fingers, too, as she put them down on Makoto's hips. She was elegant and deliberate and alluring. Her hands slowly moved down Makoto's skirt, and then underneath it. Makoto herself started making a hungry, pleading noise that must've felt good on Hifumi's pussy. It was apparent on her face, again.

”I might come again, if we're not careful, here...”, she said, and slipped her hands under Makoto's black tights. She started removing them with grace and confidence, all the while looking Ren in the eye again. Makoto's panties were black satin and they were thoroughly wet.

Once she had taken off Makoto's tights, Hifumi took Ren's cock into her mouth again. The tip, first. Out again. Then she put the cock inside the briefs, just so she could pull them down, and when it was free, she took it to her mouth again. Slowly, she started taking it in, all the while lowering Ren's briefs and workout pants to his ankles and finally all the way off. Ren's cock was big enough to reach to the top of her throat. She gurgled as she took it all in. Ren was wild with ecstasy.

The teasing wasn't over yet, though. Hifumi let go of the cock again and looked Ren in the eye. Smiling, she lifted Makoto's tights to her face and started spinning them into a rope of sorts. When she was done, she spun them around the stem of Ren's cock and balls. The erection felt stronger and the pleasure became almost unbearable.

”Ren...” Hifumi asked in sing-song. ”Would you like to taste her now?”

A wave of dizzying pleasure going wild in his head, he said mmhm'd and nodded in ecstatic response.

”Good”, said Hifumi, and she bent down. Her long hair splayed on Makoto's bare, muscular thighs, and she buried her face into Makoto's panties. Ren couldn't see what was happening in the 69, but Makoto's satisfied mmm left little to guesswork. Something more happened — maybe Hifumi moved Makoto's panties aside with her mouth and touched her clit with the tongue — because Makoto's pleasure just grew more intense. It took all of Rens' willpower to keep his hands from touching them or himself.

”Oh, Mako-chan...” Hifumi calling her senior friend so intimately felt weird and perverse and hot as hell. ”You taste like heaven.” 

More licking. More moans.

Hifumi raised her head again and called Ren closer by slowly bending her finger. Ren obeyed, and Hifumi obeyed her mouth.

”You can let go of the panties now. Kiss me, and taste your Queen.”

Ren gladly let the panties drop and kissed Hifumi full on the mouth. Makoto's familiar taste on another's lips were like a drug to him that made him desire for more, forever more, and he kissed Hifumi's lips and sucked on her tongue.

After an ecstatic forever that ended too soon, Hifumi pulled away and said, ”Makoto, your boyfriend likes how you taste.”

At that, Makoto let out a begging cry that sounded like ”pleeeease!”

”Oh, I will kiss you again”, Hifumi said and kissed Ren. Ren closed his eyes in pleasure and then felt Hifumi's hands on his cock. With one hand, she stroked him slowly during the long, long kiss; and with the other hand, fondled his balls with her fingernails 

Everything made Ren just want to fuck Makoto hard, hard, as hard as he could. Hifumi was doing great, and her touch was hot and sexy, but there was nothing, no one like Makoto, and Hifumi definitely knew that.

Hifumi also seemed to sense when the tease had gone long enough. She ended the kiss and asked with a soft, low voice, ”Ren, do you want to fuck her?”

He nodded.

”Say it.”

”I want to fuck the one I love the most.”

”Mmm, good. I like he—aahhhh.. Yes, Makoto! Yes!”

Hifumi enjoyed the cunnilingus for while and continued.

”Makoto... Would you like Ren to fuck you?”

Makoto didn't answer in words, but did something that made Hifumi go crazy. ”YES! Yes! Niijima-senpai!” She was so out of it that she seemed to forget the roles. ”Keep... keep... I'm —” Her words turned into an shout and again, her whole being shouting orgasm. Her hand pressed on Ren's cock, painfully but still on the side of pleasure. She was riding the wave of blind ecstasy and enjoyed the full extent of it.

When she was done, she finally got off Makoto's face. Her movements were shaky and uncertain, but still on her knees, she moved next to Ren and took him by the hair.

”As a reward...”

Hifumi moved Ren's head so that he was face to face with Makoto. Makoto's red eyes were wild, her smile part ecstasy, part desire, part relief, all love; and the lovers finally kissed. Makoto tasted like Hifumi's pussy but it didn't matter — actually it made it even better. Ren and Makoto kissed passionately, like they'd been separate for months and months and months and thought they'd never see each other again. They drank from each other's soul, and Hifumi let them drink and enjoy each other and be completely lost in the embrace.

Once they had had enough to satisfy the longing, to need to be back again in the arms of their own true love, Makoto and Ren let go of the kiss and looked each other in the eye and smiled, smiled, smiled, full of love and intimacy. Hifumi was far away but still right next to them and on their lips, on their mouth.

When the moment of utmost intimacy was over, and probably when Hifumi had gathered her wits again in her post-orgastic state, she resumed her role.

”Now, you two... You can feel him inside you, Makoto.”

Hifumi moved to the floor, behind Ren. Ren felt her hands on his hips as she took a hold of his t-shirt and yanked him upwards. Makoto still lay on the bed, handcuffed hands on her clothed belly; Ren was upright in front of her. Hifumi pulled the t-shirt off. Ren and Makoto looked at each other. Makoto's hair was disheveled from the long cunnilingus and she only had her legs naked. Ren was fully naked, his sweaty muscles naked in their full glory, fresh from exercise. 

Hifumi still had a plan, though. Ren felt something around his neck — the tights, again, that Hifumi made into a makeshift choker.

”Quite fitting. For a Joker”, said Hifumi into his ear. 

Makoto looked at Ren and adored him, desired him. Hifumi took Ren's hands behind his back and tied them with the other tights. Then she held Ren still, like a statue, fully naked and erect. She guided him backwards to the floor, and then pulled Makoto forward, so that she was lying on the bed and Ren was on the floor between her legs, his cock perfectly right in front of Makoto's pussy. Hifumi herself was on her knees right behind Ren, her bare breasts pressing against his back. Her left hand was behind Ren, controlling the choker, while the right hand circled to the front and kept hold of his cock.

Ren was anxious from the excitement. From the look in her eyes, Makoto was too. Then Hifumi took Ren's cock into her hand and guided him gently to Makoto. Ren was about to thrust when Hifumi held him back by the hip — gently, again. She was still in charge, here. He trusted in Hifumi fully, though, and let her thrust him slowly into Makoto.

Makoto was hot and wet, and the pressure felt great on his cock. Hifumi moved her hand between Ren's hips and ass and slowly moved him back and forth, and she let him enter. Makoto moved in rhythm. The walls of her pussy massaged the length of his cock, and the tip rubbed her just right. 

”Makoto, please, pleasure yourself. Ren, fuck her, slowly”, said Hifumi. Makoto moved her handcuffed hands to her face, took some spit, and then moved them lower, to her clit. Ren couldn't keep watching long, though. Hifumi had further plans.

Hifumi made Ren into something that Makoto could behold. Hifumi bent his head backwards by the choker, and his upper body was fully visible to Makoto. Hifumi's right hand was on the slit of his ass and she guided the rhythm. Ren could only enjoy what was happening while the two girls controlled everything. He closed his eyes and let the world be composed of sound, touch, scent of sweat and lust.

Makoto moaned and sighed and worshipped her true love. ”Ren, love... You look divine. A... god...”

Makoto's pussy pulsed against his cock. At times, Ren felt her fingers brush against his cock while she fingered herself. Makoto's moans got deeper and more intense. Hifumi played some with her fingers while she slowly moved him back and forth. Makoto played, too, and pressed on the stem of his cock with her fingers. Hifumi seemed to notice what she was doing: she stopped moving Ren and let Makoto explore what Ren liked. Makoto slowly moved herself against him and pressed on the length of his cock, while she slowly moved her fingers on the stem. It was full attention on his cock now. 

The pleasure vibrated in every cell of Ren's body. The girls took complete care of him right now and his muscles were tensing up. Tense, relax, tense, relax — pleasure seeping everywhere. He kept thinking what Makoto looked like as she moaned and sighed and kept saying his name. Hifumi bit on his right ear and toyed with his balls with one finger; Makoto still giving him a full cock massage.

His love clearly saw his pleasure. She got even louder and her pussy started pulsing. Her rhythm got more violent, her fingers faster. Hifumi's grip got stronger, on both his ass and on the choker. The pressure on his neck just seemed to make his cock more sensitive and bigger. The world seemed to shut down on him, and in the blackness, all his attention was focused on Makoto's moans and the way she touched him.

Then, an exploding surge of pressure on his cock, and Makoto bursting into a long cry of pleasure; they both added to Ren's own ecstasy and he too, exploded. His cock, his legs, his abs, his throat — everything just burst and pulsed and took his breath away. The ecstasy overwhelmed him and all reason left him. He stayed upright only because Hifumi kept on to him, and his powerless thighs seemed to collapse on him. Every ounce of his strength seemed to fuel that prolonged orgasm. In that growing weakness, he felt spikes of electricity. He was out of breath and could barely take it all. 

He never knew orgasms could be this long.

When he started taking in the outer world again, he realized Makoto had experienced the same. They were both coming down from an intense ecstasy, together. Hifumi let Ren slowly collapse on Makoto who lifted her arms; his head lay against her chest while her arms lay on him. He heard a click — Hifumi opening the handcuffs — and then Makoto's fingers in his hair, stroking him. Her heart was beating fast, and her warm, sweaty skin pressed on his cheek.

He didn't know how long they had been there, when Hifumi spoke. This time her voice was friendly and soft, genuinely caring.

”You two are so lovely together. I'll be leaving you two alone, now. We can do this again sometime, if you like.”

Ren and Makoto both let out a spent, satisfied mm-hm. They held each other close, Makoto's hands slowly went through Ren's hair, Ren softly kissing her breast every now and then. Hifumi's soft footsteps went downstairs and there was a gentle click of the door. 

Ren and Makoto forgot everything else in their embrace, like the true lovers they were.

**Author's Note:**

> Writing this was a fun experience! I thought I'd just quickly sketch some smut to get it out of my head and not care much for the style. Trying to be more relaxed with the style felt really fun, actually, and then it developed in ways I hadn't anticipated. I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
